Typically postage stamps are available to the consumer as a sheet or roll of removable stamps for use with a stamp dispensing means, or booklets containing a set of one or more folded arrays of stamps, usually forming a 2×2 inch booklet. Smaller and easier to handle than a whole sheet or roll of stamps, in many countries booklets have become a favored way to purchase stamps.
For enhanced customer convenience, grocery stores and other similar retailers often sell postage stamps at the checkout registers. Bulky rolls and the small booklets do not typically fit within the currency sized tills of a conventional register, making them difficult to store and remove quickly therefrom.
It is common practice for advertisers to distribute advertising material including sophisticated promotional tools, such as coupons and fliers onto everyday materials. Coupons are a time-tested and proven marketing vehicle for increasing product sales. Coupons can lead to multiple purchases and repeat customers.
Advertising and discount coupons are commonly found in newspaper and magazine supplements; sometimes websites, fliers, handbills and receipts include coupons. However, over the years consumers have become complacent to the advertising and coupon craze. This forces businesses to invent creative marketing techniques designed to reach the consumer with their products or services. Attaching advertising means, such as coupons to products and services not characteristically associated with such advertisements is an opportunity to standout and reach new customers.
Due to the large number of persons who typically purchase postage stamps, stamp booklets represent an excellent and unique medium for advertising goods and services. A booklet that may include, on plural intermediate pages, removably attached postage stamps, which necessitate exposure of plural advertisement placements, for example on same and facing pages, to potential customers, while accessing the postage stamps. This configuration minimizes the risk that the advertising material will be overlooked or discarded by the consumer.